Fire Emblem: Shared Love
by Mara The Supreme
Summary: After the war and peace is restored to the land, Camilla and Rhajat begin competing for Corrin's affection. Now Corrin has to make yet another difficult decision.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be story with only a handful of chapters. It takes place after Revelations and it contains Futanari/ Yuri content. You have been warned.**

After working so hard and finally achieving peace among two kingdoms, you'd think that there would be plenty of time to rest afterwards. Of course that was just a dream made up by a handful of soldiers who were currently sleep deprived due to all of the new tasks layed down before them. Camilla expected this, being of royal blood meant that she would be responsible of several political meetings with her two brothers. Her little sister, however was given a pass from the meetings since she was too busy running around making friends and playing all the games she didn't have a chance to play during the war.

Camilla wasn't particularly fond of all the responsibility but she understood it's importance. Upholding the peace between Hoshido and Nohr meant made it all worth it in her eyes. It wasn't so bad anyways…at least it wouldn't be if it wasn't for a growing issue that was bothering her lately. Just as soon as the most recent meeting the Hoshidan nobles within the main castle of Nohr ended, she calmly walked out of the room and as soon as she knew no one could see her, she quickly rushed back into her room and shut the door.

"It looks like it's time again…" Camilla said to herself before she walked to the king sized bed, and sat down, looking at a peculiar bulge protruding from her panties. This was extremely noticable if looking at Camilla from the front since her armor didn't cover that area up.

"It's been too long since I've spent any time with Corrin. These politics are boring me half to death and each time I'm trapped in one of those troublesome discussions I can't stop thinking about her…"

Feeling her crotch begin to ache, she didn't bother taking off her armor, she just managed to slip off her panties and let her 8 inch erect member spring free from confinement. Corrin agreed to marry Camilla after the constant showering of genuine love and care from her former big sister and the two of them were very attracted to one another although they haven't had sex yet.

They were still engaged and wouldn't officially be getting married for a significant amount of time. Camilla knew Corrin would probably feel more comfortable being bedded by her when they were married but it was getting harder and harder for Camilla to wait with her new member between her legs.

Ever since Rhajat placed a hex Camilla one morning due to the fact she was getting more attention from Corrin than Rhajat was. Camilla has had to learn with living as a futanari at least until Rhajat decides to remove the curse. It's been a struggle since she got an extreme boner at least once a week and had to immediately go find a secluded area to rub one out to get her raging manhood to calm back down.

But as her arousal for her fiancee grew, her cock began to demand more attention. Now Camilla was having to make herself cum up to 6 times before the erection subsided. Thankfully no one has noticed her with one as she rushed to her room yet but the princess knew she would need the touch of her beloved Corrin to truly satisfy her needs. The issue was Camilla hadn't exactly told Corrin about the curse and was keeping it it secret until she found out an appropriate way to tell her.

Now here she was again, now caressing her cock with one hand, trying not to moan too loud to where she would alert anyone nearby, so she could get on with her daily activities. But the more she did it, the more she wanted from Corrin.

"Mmmh…..I'll just get it over with quickly…no reason to dwell on it..." She whispered as she stroked her cock. She arched her back and closed her eyes as she did so, but she couldn't help but think about her lover as she did so. It felt like torture, having to cum and over herself again and again, harder each time in desperation for stress relief since Corrin was too busy with her own duties to be there.

Camilla started to think about Corrin's distinctive, long white hair, ruby red eyes that would sparkle with excitement each time she layed eyes on Camilla. Her smooth creamy skin and modest yet beautiful body was fueling Camilla's libido to the climax. She threw her head back as she began to stroke furiously with both hands.

"Corrin, Aaahhh.…I love you so much…" she was completely entranced by her masturbation session. Soon she lied back on the bed and watched her cock explode with cum spewing the cloudy white substance all over the bed and her stomach while moaning. Her body went limp for a minute after the intense orgasm and then smiled at how marvelous her Corrin was and that she had her all to herself. If only she could just use her "curse" to show Corrin just how much she values her.

Speaking of the devil Camilla was shocked out of her trance when she heard a sharp knock on the door. The sound of the love of her life was heard from the other side.

"Camilla? Are you inside?"

"Y-yes! Just a moment please!" Camilla jumped off the bed and balled up the sheets she had just stained and threw them in the closet. She reached into a cabinet within the room and yanked out some fresh ones to replace them on the bed. As soon as she got the sheets back on she jumped back in bed and slid under them.

"Ok you can come in!" Camilla then realized her mistake right after she said that, when she realizes her panties were right on the side of the bed on the floor. She took a quick peek under the sheets to see her member was just as erect when she started and was now throbbing with anticipation. It was as if her cock was begging to see Corrin itself. The tall woman pulled the sheets back over her, rolled to her side and prepared to be as still as possible.

Corrin opened the door and looked a bit surprised. "Oh. Were you sleeping? I can come back later and let you rest if you want."

"No, no darling it's fine! Please come speak to me. I haven't seen you all day." She said with her signature warm, welcoming smile. Just seeing it put Corrin a bit more at ease but it didn't stop her from asking questions.

"Uh…are you OK? You're laying in bed in full armor." The white haired princes said as she slowly walked to the bed to sit down on the far edge away from Camilla's side. She just barely stepped over Camilla's panties still on the floor, still not noticing them.

"And you're face looks so red. You don't have some sort of fever do you?" Corrin was starting to get bit worried.

Camilla almost sat up straight to place a hand on Corrin to help reassure her but she remembered why she had to stay down glued in the position she's already in. This probably made her look a bit uncomfortable for a moment but she still spoke to her.

"Corrin dear, there's no need to worry, I'm just fine! F-frankly I'm more worried about you. You've been working so hard to help mend the trust of the people in Hoshido and Nohr that all your siblings are worried you might overwork yourself!"

She was desperate to change the topic of conversation but this was a subject Camilla planned to bring up soon anyways.

"I have to make sure we maintain peace." Corrin looked away from her future wife. The thoughts that arouse within her at this moment had been bothering her for days. "We all worked so hard and sacrificed alot in the war we just had. I just don't think I could handle it if the same thing happened again because someone of some rumor that was spread around or some crime committed..."

"You're worrying far too much over this. Lord Ryoma and Xander are the kings of Hoshido and Nohr they're friends because you brought both of your families together. As long as they don't see a reason to start a war, it won't happen. We all share a bond that won't be broken so easily by such trivial things you know."

Corrin took a minute to think about what she said. It's not like the kingdom's left off on bad terms or anything. After working together to help save the world from such a formidable force, they shouldn't be eager start a fuss. But Corrin just couldn't shake off the dread of something going wrong.

Camilla sensed that Corrin still wasn't at ease and thought she ought to at least try to settle her down a little more.

"Honestly dear, you need to relax. I don't think you've even let me kiss you for a whole 4 hours! Leave the paper work to the new kings of that stubborn little Hoshidan prince"

Corrin turned her head back to face Camilla again."You mean Takumi? Why him?"

"He needs to find something to do to mellow out that jealousy issue of his. He might as well do something productive and take your place as mediator for a while until you stop stressing so much."

"Oh come on. He's really not nearly as bad as he was when we first met."

Corrin giggled slightly and rubbed her forehead. She was starting to feel like she was neglecting Camilla a bit. If she was going to make amends for it she figured now would be the time.

She stood back up and headed towards the closet. "You're probably right Camilla. I just realized how exhausted I am so how about I get into my small clothes so I can join you for a nap?"

Camilla was actually panicking a bit behind her back trying to think about what she could do to prevent her from seeing what she did to the sheets from earlier. The only thing she could think of was grabbing the pillow she was laying her head on and throwing it it at Corrin. When she turned to face Camilla still keeping her lower body in place the best she could and wore a nervous smile on her face now.

"O-oh come now Corrin I miss you so much, you should just get undressed now and hurry into bed so I can kiss those little cheeks for every lonely day I had to go without spending some time with you!"

This was another desperate measure by Camilla. She definitely would have said the same thing about kissing Corrin in a normal situation but she would have at least let her change first. Corrin was puzzled all over again however.

"Camilla you're really acting weird… and i-i don't know if I should just take off my armor in front of you like this…"

Camilla tilted her head a bit "Aww…why nooot?~" she cooed. Now Corrin was blushing as well.

"I uh…I'm not wearing any underwear…"

The throbbing in Camilla's cock accelerated slightly. She knew she had to keep it together but she couldn't help but flirt with her fiancee just a bit.

"Oh~ you naughty girl…but I can forgive you this time. I don't mind if you strip nude before joining me you know." Camilla wished she could just undress herself straight away to make Corrin feel a little less shy about getting naked. But that would require her to get out of bed first or shift the covers enough to reveal her secret. The best thing she could do was let Corrin come to bed and fall asleep so she could get her panties back on before taking everything else off first at the very least. As much as she wanted to, Camilla couldn't afford to give off TOO many signals to make Corrin horny enough to make her want sex from Camilla. She didn't like torturing herself by putting of sex like this but she just didn't feel ready to tell Corrin just yet.

But finally, Camilla's lone panties caught Corrin's eye on the floor. She looked back at Camilla and noticed she kept her lower body concealed the entire conversation. Corrin figured Camilla was really eager to tie the not with her. Corrin wasn't sure if she was ready just yet but day after day of gazing upon her gorgeous, voluptuous bride to be, she couldn't contain her feelings much longer.

Corrin began removing her armor with a bit of haste without ushering a word. Camilla wondered what the sudden rush was until she realized she was standing in a spot that made it easy to notice her panties on the ground. ' _Oh no, she might have been turned on by the thought of me being half naked in bed…maybe she was longing for me as much as I have been for her'_ Camilla thought to herself.

Finally every article of clothing was gone from Corrin's, body. Camilla's cock felt like it had gotten so hard it grew two extra inches. What felt similar to a primal instinct took over Corrin as she crawled onto the bed over Camilla now looking down on her on all fours. She hadn't realized how much she actually wanted this.

Camilla felt as though she couldn't hold her true feelings inside much longer. She placed her hands on Corrin's checks and met her in a deep kiss. Camilla pushed her tounge inward into Corrin's mouth who allowed her to enter as she kissed back, wrapping her arms around Camilla.

Eventually their bodies collided in love and Camilla placed Corrin on her back, now out of the sheets and showing her love her cock, now pouring out precum from all the excitement.

"C-camilla is that…?"

"Sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner love. I was cursed by a certain mage we all know and love and I've had a cock for a while. I didn't know how to tell you but I absolutely NEED to have sex with you right now. I can't hold in my love your you any longer…please understand."

Corrin looked shocked, her eyes trained on Camilla's cock, hard as stone, resting upon her breasts only centimeters away from her mouth.

"Camilla…"

"Yes Corrin?"

Corrin slowly caressed Camilla's cock with her hands and licked the tip of her cock, tasting her sweet precum leaking out. Making Camilla moan from sheer pleasure. Her cock was immensely sensitive from cumming earlier.

"It's perfect…" Corrin then took in Camilla's entire length and began sucking her cock, skilfully twirling her tongue around the tip and shaft to maximize the sensations.

Camilla felt herself nearly go wild and quickly removed her breast place and bra to let her enormous breasts fall in place so she could fondle herself as Corrin did her work. Camilla felt like a wave of relief washed over her entire body. Camilla was able to relax Corrin's mind, her love had accepted her added girth and now they finally got to get the sex they had long since awaited.

Corrin continued her blowjob, taking in the wonderful, honey sweet, taste she had been missing out on. The room was filled with lewd smacking noises coming from Corrin's mouth until Camilla was brought to her inevitable orgasm into Corrin's mouth. It was a massive amount coming so fast that she had a hard time swallowing all of the thick warm love juice that followed suit. Some poured out the edges of her mouth as he slowed stream after stream of cum. Finally when it was over Corrin still had a small amount of cum left in her mouth. Before she swallowed Camilla pulled her dick out and lifted Corrin up to eye level with her.

"Let me get a taste darling..." She kissed Corrin again and she shifted the cum into Camilla's mouth, swallowing it as they kept lip contact. When Corrin pulled out of the kiss to breathe there was a string of cum between both of their mouths.

"Hm, not bad." She said As she gently pushed Corrin back to the bed and slid down to meet her dick with Corrin's pussy. "Let's continue shall we?" She said.

Camilla slowly entered Corrin's pussy and made the dragon girl gasp and squirm, taking in every inch of Camilla's length. "Oh, you're just so adorable." She said, staring to pump herself into Corrin.

The two princesses indulged in ecstasy for what felt like hours. Corrin could barely keep herself still as they made love. She felt warm and safe as the taller woman cradled her while she filled womb with cum over and over. Camilla was ashamed she had kept being a futanari a secret for so long. Having a cock was actually providing the both of them the stress relief they needed. Camilla considered going to thank Rhajat for the curse after she was done.

Corrin reached out to massage Camilla's breasts, making her moan with pleasure, and started to thrust her hips into Camilla making them both crash together in perfect sync as they reached their final climax. "One last time. Cum for me one last time Camilla."

"Anything for you darling." Camilla inserted her final thrusts with increased force and released a final rush of cum into her precious future wife. Afterwards Camilla rolled off of Corrin to where they were both lying side by side, drenched in sweat out of exhaustion.

"That was amazing..." Corrin sighed. "If only we had more time in the day to do this."

"Once we're married and after things have settled down after the war a little more, we'll have all the time in the world." Camilla said, reaching over to stroke Corrin's long hair.

Camilla was satisfied knowing she was able to satisfy Corrin for at least a moment. She'd do anything in her power to en make sure she was in high spirits. However Camilla wasn't the only one who wanted to play that role. The sound of the door to their room squeaking shut caught Corrin's attention and she quickly looked to see if anyone was there, but she saw no one.

"Something wrong?" Camilla asked.

"I locked the door when I came inside didn't I?"

Hearing this the spectator quickly left the hallway after shutting the door. Before anyone could notice she left evacuated the castle and kneeled down near a tree providing enough shade to keep herself hidden from any possible witnesses.

Rhajat never expected to feel so angered from spying on her favorite dragon girl. But she wasn't surprised with Camilla's beauty.

"It's not fair…" she started mumbling to herself in a deep angry tone. "She must have been seducing Corrin ever since they were children! They were meant to be sisters and nothing more, but instead that pillow chested witch intended on stealing Corrin away from be before I ever had a chance with her!"

Rhajat began walking back to her home in Hoshido, it was a long walk but it was worth it to her if she could get a chance to see Corrin. But her chance of getting to be with Corrin was just so fleeting Rhajat was quickly running out of options. She knew the two of them were engaged and the wedding was still a few weeks away. She started casting hexes on Camilla rapid fire to make Corrin seem like some sort of bad luck charm. The mage tried bad hair days, itching skin, and one time she actually switched her luck out with Arthur's luck temporarily for 3 days.

But none of that shook Camilla's love for Corrin in the slightest. Especially since she was able to deduce all of this was probably the work of Rhajat when Corrin spoke of her.

Rhajat would have to think of a new way to win over her "soulmate." Quickly skimming through her spell book while on the way home, she thought she might have found an answer to her problems.

"There's still a chance... I can make this nightmare of mine go away. But first I need to get Corrin away from Camilla."


	2. Chapter 2

"So the time has finally come then…" Leo said gazing down at his little ivory haired sister.

"Yeah Camilla has been talking about going on this trip for ages now. And to be honest I'm…kind of excited about going myself too." Corrin replied with a growing smile on her face.

She had spent all morning getting ready for her trip to the hot springs with Camilla. They had originally planned to do it after the war nearly a year ago and now that things have finally calmed down a bit it looked like the forecast was clear for a day of rest and relaxation for star crossed lovers.

"You're really that excited to go huh?" Leo asked, hand on his chin

"Yes. I think we could both use the chance to really wind down and get to know each other. I want to take advantage of all the freetime I have and spend it with the people I care about. And today I want to start with the woman I love."

Leo turned his head and started looking off in the distance "And you're certain this is what you want?"

Corrin stopped packing and looked at Leo for a moment. "What do you mean? If you're talking about us going on this trip, we should have more than enough time to make it happen without it getting in the way of anything important."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about exactly…"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Corrin was waiting on Leo to be a little more specific but he just stood there with his hands behind his back with his gaze fixated on the brick wall of the princess' room.

"Well…does it have something to do with me being together with Camilla…?"

"I never said that!"

"Well Leo you aren't really SAYING anything."

Leo tugged on his collar and cleared his throat. He knew he should have started this conversation much earlier. He never imagined her relationship with her big sister would ever grow into what it is now. He confronted Xander about the two seeing each other but he told Leo to leave it be. Leo tried his best to hold his tongue in hope that it would just stop bothering him sooner or later but now that he had heard of the two planning on getting married he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Ok I'll just come out and say it… I think you two should reconsider-"

"Corrin darling!~ are you finished getting ready?" Camilla rang, peeking her head into her lover's room. She was slightly surprised to see Leo was already conversing with her though and was admittedly curious as to what they were talking about.

"Ah good morning Leo. I hope you aren't using this alone time to steal my fiance' away from me." She teased.

"Camilla! Gods you scared me! Uh…I was just on my way out actually. I-I know you two have a long day ahead of you" the mage said as he quickly stepped out of the room with Corrin raising her hand to attempt to stop him.

"Leo hold on!" But it was too late he was already making his way down the stairs and back to main area of the castle.

"That was odd…what were you both talking about?"

Corrin walked back into her room and sat on her bed. "I think he may have a problem with us being engaged."

"Oh I doubt he actually has an issue with it. I think he just still needs time to adjust. His two sisters are marrying each other after all." Camilla shrugged.

"If you put it that way there's no question as to why he'd be disturbed about it. We both knew this would be awkward for alot of friends and family at first."

Corrin suddenly felt the bed she was sitting on shift slightly from and looked to see Camilla sitting next to her.

"There's nothing to worry about dear. Even if some people struggle to see us as a couple at first, there's no one who truly dislikes the idea of us being together. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Yeah…you're right….wait…" Corrin suddenly looked down and realized her hand was resting in Camilla's lap. She then saw that it was Camilla's hand guiding her own hand towards her crotch.

"Camilla I think we should…focus on packing."

"Oh come now, we aren't packing very heavily, you're almost done and I've already finished with my luggage. And you know about my little condition.…" Camilla's voice began to take it seductive tone.

She knew what Camilla meant. Her powerful urges to have sex never really wavered ever since Corrin found out about her fiancee's secret. It they were able to find the time for sexual relief twice a week but whenever it was time to play, it lasted almost all night. Corrin didn't want to end up getting her too excited in the wrong place and time.

"Well at least wait until we get to the hot springs… it would be bad if someone caught us in here in the middle of something."

"Aww can't you just rub one out for your bride to be? Just a quick little session for the road?"

Camilla started batting her eyes at Corrin. 'she's acting like a spoiled puppy… I really gotta set up a time for each day we do this so she won't go out of control.' Corrin thought to herself, but she eventually surrendered and began massaging the generous bulge in her panties. She could see Camilla begin to blush with her eyes closed as she purred to the sensation of her hand. Corrin couldn't tell if she was actually trying to be this cute or not but either way it was working it's charm on her.

Corrin proceeded to pull down Camilla's panties and let all 10 inches of her cock spring out fully erect and ready to welcome the dragon girl's hand. As Corrin started jerking her off, Camilla began slightly thrusting her hips into her Corrin's grip. The feeling of her length throbbing length being caressed by her lover's warm fingers was nearly addictive. She wanted to take things further with Corrin of course, but in due time Camilla knew she'd be able to give her the full package again later.

For now Camilla was content with passionately kissing from her neck up to her cheek, making Corrin giggle from the tickle of her seductive fiance's soft lips. They almost distracted themselves from the loud creak of the door to Corrin's room opening again.

It was Jakob. He was in the middle of running his errands and was helping aid the two princesses in their preparations. "Lady Camilla? Your brother Leo informed me you were speaking with Corrin at this time…uh…

When Jakob opened the door he instantly had alot of questions he had no idea on how to ask. He saw the two Princess frozen in place out of shock, Corrin grasping what appeared to be Camilla's male genitalia. Camilla was in the middle of pecking Corrin's cheek with a kiss while looking towards him. After all his years of servicing Corrin as a retainer and occasionally the other Nohrian royals, he was definitely certain Camilla was a woman. But clearly that wasn't entirely the case.

"…Your wyvern is ready for departure…Lady…Camilla."

"Thank you kindly Jakob." She replied calmly. And with that the butler closed the door not wanting to intrude any further with their playtime. And as soon as the door was shut Corrin separated from Camilla and shot up off of the bed, back on her feet with her face almost as red as a tomato out of sheer embarrassment. "W-well I'd say that should be enough to hold you off until we get to the spa, agreed?!"

"Fair enough, I'll just finish myself off then and we can be on our way." She gripped her own cock and began pleasuring herself.

"Camilla, how can you still be horny after what just happened?!"

"Easy, I just picture myself ravishing that cute clit of yours and joining together with you in mutual bliss-"

"Camilla!" Corrin cut her off. She felt like she needed to scold her lover for how indecent she was being but she ended up just bringing her hand to her forehead and tried to calm herself down. Clearly the area they were in was just too densely populated to get away with these shenanigans forever. And it wasn't that Corrin didn't like Camilla's enthusiasm but at times she just couldn't handle the embarrassment.

 _'I really hope this vacation is gonna help her l get some of these lewd instincts out of her system.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

When Camilla finished their business, the princesses get their bags together took flight upon Camilla's wyvern to the spa. The weather was a comfortable 74 degrees and the skies were almost completely clear. It felt nice to get away from Nohr every now and then seeing as it was in much needed repair and was rather dull to look at. King Garon truely did a number on the kingdom during his reign. That was part of the reason Xander had suggested Corrin move back into Hoshido to live with her birthright family. It was definitely a decision worth considering, being able to make up for the childhood years she lost with Ryoma and the others. But ultimately she decided to stat in Nohr to help renew the land to it's former glory and vowed to visit Hoshido frequently so it felt like none of her friends and family were left behind.

And with her recent engagement now in action, Corrin could say she didn't regret her choice. "So tell me more about this so we're headed to." Corrin asked, she had to speak up a bit so Camilla could hear her over the mild wind turbulence.

"Oh it's a rather popular place. It's called Heaven's Paradise, it's renowned for being a perfect romantic get away as well. It's a bit of a distance from Nohr, but since their business is slow during this time of the month, I think its still a great opportunity for us to get some alone time with one another."

"Sounds like you've done some research."

"Well I've been looking forward to this trip for a reason my dear" Camilla said, looking back at Corrin and winking at her.

She was right about their destination being a bit of a distance away from home. They had been flying for around 33 minutes. Perhaps the wyvern was just going slower do to all the extra weight it was carrying, but Corrin didn't mind at all as she was able to do alot of sight seeing from a height she isn't used to experiencing. As she was focusing her sight on a nearby lake they were passing she noticed an odd cloak of darkness appearing around Camilla's wyvern however.

"Huh…? What's going on? Do you see this?"

"See what?" The older princess looked around until she noticed her wyvern was slowing down and was soon dropping altitude. "Uh oh…something's wrong with with Haar..."

"Who's Haar?" Corrin asked, her voice sounding shaky as she started to latch her legs tighter onto the no almost idle wyvern in an attempt not to fall off of it.

"My wyvern silly! Ah I suppose I never did introduce you to him properly now did I?" They were now dropping at an increased speed. Camilla was still trying to get her winged friend to respond but she was having little success with it. Corrin was trying to quickly think of some other way to avoid falling to their deaths but that wasn't turning out well either. She was thinking maybe she could use her dragonstone and transform in order to use her own set of wings to help them glide down to safety. It might be risky yet it was the only plan she could think of.

Their prayers were answered however, as Camilla was able to spur Haar on enough to pull up and use spread his wings as allowing them to glide towards the ground on his own. It was a struggle with the speed they picked up while falling, once again the two had their luggage and combined weight to thank for that partially, yet they were making their way down much more smoothly than before.

Finally they ended up crashing to the ground skidding on the dirt road and kicking up a large cloud of dust and gravel behind them. It was a good thing Camilla, Corrin and especially Haar still had their armor on, otherwise the impact would have been far more serious.

The two dismounted the poor wyvern, now appearing to be unconscious on his side, Corrin coughing and waving away the some of the dust in the air so she could see better while Camilla was examining the damage done to her steed.

"Ugh…What happened back there?" Corrin asked, breaking the brief silence.

"It looks as though Haar has fallen asleep."

Corrin frowned in confusion. "A-are you saying he's dead?"

"No silly, I literally mean he's fallen asleep. There's no wounds on his body that could have caused him to lose consciousness so suddenly. As a matter of fact, I don't think there were any wounds on him before we crashed."

"Whatever it was, it must have been that shroud of darkness that caused it. And if it was powerful enough to keep Haar asleep even after he hit the ground like that, I think we should stay alert incase who or whatever did this strikes again."

Corrin could list several types people that would attack them. There didn't have to be a war occuring for to Bandits to rob someone or perhaps leftover Risen to ambush someone. However she couldn't imagine anyone other than a very well gifted or highly trained mage to cast such a spell and mages aren't really affiliated with either of those groups.

"Maybe there was an assassin paid to plan a hit on us…what do you think?" She turned and noticed Camilla noticed unstrapping the luggage they packed on the wyvern.

"Perhaps it was. We'll have to discuss it on our way to the spa." She replied

Corrin's mind came to a sudden halt while Camilla began handing her all the bags.

"Camilla you can't be serious! There's no way we can still go there while someone's trying to kill us!"

"Oh really? Because I think it's the perfect place to go next."

"How?!"

"Well our culprit hasn't revealed him or herself to us yet and we're still surrounded by the forest on this road. We have nowhere to start looking and if we pursue the assassin then we may very well be headed towards a trap. If we go to the spa the assassin will have to try and sneak in and try to finish the job, making himself have to stick out.

Corrin saw SOME logic in her reasoning but it could still be her inner beast doing the talking. "Does it have to be there? Is there any other public area we can go instead?"

"None that I can recall. And unless you'll be wearing a swimsuit in another public area, the assassin won't be standing out as much."

"Ugh…well…what about Haar? We can't necessarily carry him all the way there…"

"No we can't. He's too heavy and we're much too far from the spa. But he still isn't severely injured from the fall. He should be fine if we let him rest here and allow him to return to us on his own. When separated my wyvern has been trained to use my scent and seek me out as soon as possible. Also our culprit will likely be too preoccupied trying to find us in order to harm him anyways."

There had to have been another option for them but Corrin surely couldn't think of one. Eventually she just decided to trust in Camilla's plan and hope for the best. The eldest princess handed her the bag she packed for the vacation and they started walking towards their destination causing a certain hidden mage to become livid with anger.

"They're STILL going to the spa?! They should have just turned around and went home!" Rhajat whispered furiously to herself as she watched the two Nohrian royals from within a thick layer of bushes. She had to maintain her distance considering Corrin was already used to the mage stalking her after being caught in the act several times before already. Although Corrin was creeped out by this initially she eventually grew to appreciate having someone care for her that much. Unfortunately Corrin has almost grown a sixth sense for detecting Rhajat when she's drawing near now after all their previous encounters and the mage didn't want to let that ruin her plans.

Rhajat flipping through her book of hexes to see what other options she had. There were plenty of things she could choose from but there were only so many hexes that were called for the situation. She was desperate for an answer, glancing at spell after spell, one meant for inflicting a cold on it's victims, another for making ones hair fall out, when finally one particular trick caught her eye.

"Mimicry. This could do nicely for me actually." Rhajat smiled at first but then ceased when she realized what she had to do. Step one of her plan B would be to get to the spa before Corrin and Camilla do so she had to back out of the bushes and break into a sprint, dodging trees and widening her path towards Heaven's Paradise just to remain certain she would remain undetected as she ran. Everything depended on her reaching the spa first. If she failed now, she'd lose her precious soulmate to her newly appointed rival and she'd never be able to live life the same as she could before.

* * *

"We're here!" Corrin said in a relieved tone. The duo was now standing before a two story building with a thick cloud of steam rising from behind it signifying a hot spring.

"Ah, it sounds like you were excited about coming here after all." Camilla said with what would probably be considered a smug look on her face looking at Corrin.

"Hey, don't tease me like that. I was just worried that assassin might strike again on the way here..."

Corrin was on high alert for the last 2 hours of them walking towards the spa, not really making much conversation on the way there. She was far more on edge than Camilla appeared to be so the younger princess felt a little more worn out mentally. She was glad she had a chance to relax, at least for a little while until whoever attacked them showed his or herself.

The two slid the doors open and entered the building. It was full of relaxing decorations and a delightful aroma meant to put any costumer at ease. As soon as they took a step past the door they could hear footsteps hurrying towards them. They turned to see a girl with bright orange hair tied into large pigtails wearing a pink kimono dress covered with white flower patters on it. The girl looked like she must have been running for quite a while actually, seeing her panting heavily with her hands on her knees when she made it to Corrin and Camilla.

"Ah ha! Welcome…customers….to…Heaven's Paradise…how may I serve you today…? Ugh…"

"Is everything alright?" Camilla asked looking down at the girl.

"Oh don't worry…! We've…just had alot of customers come in today…and I'm the only employee here so…" She trailed off, she didn't want to start rambling about her personal issues and deter the guests from getting what they came here for.

"I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry! So how may I serve you today?" She repeated herself as if she was full of energy now.

Neither of the Nohrians were convinced she was fine all of a sudden but they were here for a reason. "We'd like to rent a room together please." Camilla requested.

"Oh no! Sorry but we can't have two people sharing one room here. Those are just the rules."

"Really? Hmm, I could have sworn we would be permitted to spend the night in the same room…" the elder princess pondered, bringing a hand to her chin in thought.

"It's fine Camilla. We can just take two separate rooms, no big deal." Corrin suggested.

"Two rooms then? Fantastic! I'll show you to your room first." The girl quickly grabbed Camilla by the hand and tugged on her to lead her towards their open room. The girl lead the princess upstairs and down the hallway. The second story of the building was just as visually pleasing as the first floor but that was to be expected. Camilla hadn't been here before but she heard many good things about it overall. Soon they stopped at a door and the employee opened it for the princess.

"Before you head into your room, this is where you can store your armor and weapons. I'm sorry but we really need you two leave those here so we can keep these things locked up and under our care. We wouldn't want some kid running into your room and playing with that axe of yours!"

Camilla felt it was a bit odd that she couldn't just change out of her armor in her own room but she didn't feel the need to ask questions as long as her things were being taken with proper care. The employee handed the princess a white bathrobe from a nearby closet that appeared to be her size and Camilla went inside the room to change. into her black bathing suit and wrapped the said robe over her body. She left her armor in another closet within the room, organizing it as best as she could. The room was rather empty and it didn't feel quite right leaving her things in the open and the closet was fairly small. It would seem like a hassle to fit several guests armor in weapons in this one place. When Camilla came out of the room she took her luggage with her and the employee began guiding her to the actual room she'd be staying in.

"You're really the only one working here?" Camilla asked. It just felt like it was too much work on one person to have to walk every individual person through the building to first change then leave them to their room.

"Yes, ordinary we would be closed today for a holiday but, me being as desperate for money as I am, I suggested we keep the place open. The boss said anyone who wants to work here and receive extra pay can stay and work but it turns out on the only one who does. Hehe, what are you gonna do? She shrugged.

The girl lead Camilla to another door with a bright smile on her face. Despite being alone working here she looked to be having fun doing it.

"Well I appreciate you doing this for us. The woman I came with is my fiancee actually and we planned on coming here for a bit of a celebration. If you hadn't kept this place open for us we may have had to reschedule to next month with how busy our schedule is."

"Oh, I know all about your little engagement…"

The girl opened the door and all Camilla could see was a vortex of dark energy pooled together within it.

"Wh-what is-" Camilla, trying to comprehend what she was seeing, was gripped by the employee and yanked into the portal, disappearing into it's darkness and being transported to another area completely.

"Good riddance…she won't be coming back for a while." The employee's tone was now much darker, similar to that of a dark mage that planned on taking Corrin for herself. Rhajat was glad she reached the spa before the two Princesses so she could set up such a trap in the first place. The trip was exhausting, but worth it.

"Now to collect my prize…heeheeheehee…!"

Corrin, who was standing in the front of the Spa, waiting to be introduced to her own room was greeted by the false employee returning while carrying another bathrobe.

"Is Camilla still in her room?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, she said she'd meet you in the spa later. In the mean time lets get you out of that armor shall we?" She responded. Her voice back in it's masked friendly, energetic tone.


End file.
